


Fred Intervenes

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred intervenes between a spat that Ginny and Ron is having.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fred Intervenes

**Author's Note:**

> The Great Maze Chall/Comp: You're sipping your tea when you see two siblings up ahead fighting over a broom. Break up the fight and maybe you can get a turn on it.
> 
> The As Many As You Want Competition: Prompts Used – Dreamers, Fighter, Willow

Fred and George were walking to the Quidditch pitch and talking about a new prank they were planning. They were dreamers and no one could surpass them when it came to coming up with pranks. They stopped short at the edge of the pitch when they saw three figures.

Ron and Ginny were in the middle of a heated argument while Harry watched on, not even trying to intervene. They walked closer to join Harry and as they got closer, they saw the reason for the fight.

It seemed Harry got a new broom to replace the one that was destroyed by the Whomping Willow at Gryffindor's last Quidditch game and both Ginny and Ron thought they should be the one to ride it first.

Fred and George joined Harry in watching the fight.

Fred winced when Ginny sent the Bat-Bogey Hex at Ron. "She really is a fighter when she wants something."

Harry nodded.

George said, "I know what that hex feels like coming from her. Trust me. It's not pleasant."

"So, who got you the broom? Or did you buy it?" Fred asked.

"Someone gave it to me, but it was an anonymous gift. I just opened it this morning actually.

Fred furrowed his brows and looked at Harry. He saw for the first time that Harry wasn't smiling which was something anyone would do when they received a new broom as a present. And not just any broom. Even at a distance, Fred could see it was a Firebolt, top of the line stuff. "Harry, you received it today?"

Harry nodded, looking forlorn while Ron and Ginny continued to argue.

"Have you even ridden it, yet?"

Harry sighed and turned to face Fred and George. Although Fred asked the question, George looked interested in his answer as well. "I opened it with Ron, Ginny, and Hermione in the room. Hermione is upset for a whole other reason. She fears Sirius Black sent it to me and it might be dangerous. Anyways, when they saw what it was, Ron and Ginny both grabbed it at the same time and ran out here. They started arguing about who should ride it first right away. I never even got the chance." He paused. "Ron's my best friend, but sometimes he can be a real self-centered git. I thought Ginny was better though, and I really thought she'd say I deserved the first ride."

Fred let out a whoosh of breath before he stepped determinedly forward, ready to stop his idiot brother and sister.

Just as Ginny was gearing up for another Bat-Bogey Hex, Fred grabbed her wand with his left hand, and with his right hand he grabbed Ron's wand. He put Ron's wand in his left hand, and with his now free right hand, grabbed the broom from the slackened fingers of the two.

If they hadn't been so surprised by Fred's intervention, they might have put up more of a fight.

"Listen here, you two idiots. This broom was a present to Harry and he hasn't even gotten to ride it, yet. Get over yourselves. Let Harry ride his broom and then he can decide who gets to ride it next. Understood?"

Ron glared, but Ginny nodded. At least  _she_ looked contrite.

Fred turned around and handed it to Harry. "Go ahead and enjoy."

Harry smiled widely and immediately hopped on. All of them watched while he zoomed around the pitch, taking sharp turns and doing gleeful barrel rolls.

Even from the ground, Fred could hear the happy laughter. Him and George nodded to each other, knowing Fred had helped right a wrong.

When Harry landed, his smile was free. "That was amazing," he gushed.

"Can I ride it now?" Ron asked.

"No, me," Ginny countered.

Harry shook his head and looked at Fred. "Would you like to ride next?"

Fred looked at the broom and then Harry's eyes before he quickly grabbed it and launched into the air, ignoring Ginny and Ron's cries of indignation. No one in their right mind would pass up a chance to fly on a Firebolt.


End file.
